<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>要暖暖的 by whi_offon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453008">要暖暖的</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whi_offon/pseuds/whi_offon'>whi_offon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:48:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whi_offon/pseuds/whi_offon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>**JAEPIL/雞弼 AU<br/>**非現實向但可代入<br/>**短小的賀文<br/>**OOC</p>
<p>/新年快樂!!!!!!!!!!!!/</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>要暖暖的</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>元旦即將來臨的時節雖然讓人欣喜，總會有新的氣象讓人期待，卻也往往是近月以來相當忙碌的時期。朴再興也不例外，就算音樂人的工作以幕後為多，卻也有許多歌曲製作會跟著時令來發行，他已經好幾天沒有回去了。<br/>工作室的同仁們幾乎都有伴侶，看到時針已經接近十點的時刻，紛紛告假說不想陪著工作跨年，這種特殊的時刻還是得要回去過戀愛生活。</p>
<p>朴再興一看也沒人了，自家的那小子也在他自己工作室的樣子，打算先回去洗個澡再過去對方的工作地點，卻在打開家門後意外看到那小孩出現在屋裡。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「嗯？我以為你還在工作。」</p>
<p>「沒啊我那邊告一段落，還在想要不要聯繫哥你。」，金元弼有點沒有精神的裹著毯子看朴再興換鞋，「剛我去樓上他們幾家轉了一圈，哥他們還有度雲也都出門過節了。」</p>
<p>「喔。」朴再興點了點頭，看金元弼一副睏意十足的模樣，想想也是畢竟同樣的職業，工作量大得讓人發倦，「那要先去睡嗎？」</p>
<p>「不了，都等到你了就一起跨年吧。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>金元弼一邊揉眼邊往客廳角落的地毯上坐了下去，額前長髮被他束了起來，掛著毛毯的樣子看起來更小隻的感覺；朴再興點開了電子壁爐的開關讓小孩不要著涼，說了聲那點個宵夜吧。</p>
<p>金元弼應了聲。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>兩人都不是會想要出去人擠人的個性，取向都是窩在家中的類型。金元弼還偶爾會和樓上的幾位朋友出門兜風，朴再興則是因為自己麻煩的過敏體質，只會前往運動場所和工作室，除此之外也不太出門。<br/>褪下了疲憊的工作模式，他還帶著水氣就往壁爐那邊湊。金元弼倒是把小桌給搬了過來，上面已放滿了外賣食物，一掃剛才懨懨的樣子好像是被食物香氣給帶起了精神，喊著朴再興趕緊過來吃。</p>
<p>隨著電視中的轉播跟著倒數，零點的歡慶氣氛透過螢幕傳遍了整個客廳，喝了些啤酒的金元弼閃著發亮的眼角，「哥！新年快樂！今後還請繼續多多指教。」</p>
<p>"Happy New Year my PIL”<br/>朴再興笑著回了愛人這句，因為工作而有些時日沒有相見的兩人這才好像挖出了心底的想念，分享了這幾天的趣事和想法，也互相抱怨著工作量之重，但又從對話中有了新的啟發。聊不完的話題還有印在雙方眼裡的喜歡隨著時間緩慢加深，大概是最好的相處模式了，朴再興雖然沒有攝入酒精，但也被這樣和樂的氣氛弄得心頭暖呼呼的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>精神上來了也都又回到了平常的生理時鐘，畢竟算是日夜顛倒的工作性質，休息一陣過後金元弼興致一來把自己平常窩著的沙發床打開，說著自己今天就要睡在壁爐前面不走了。朴再興無語，還是順著對方的意將兩人的棉被枕頭給搬了過來。</p>
<p>但畢竟是親密關係，朴再興原本是後抱著金元弼的姿勢，將臉埋在對方的肩窩玩著對方的手指。好聞的味道還有柔軟的肌膚都讓自己沉迷不已。<br/>也好久沒有做了，朴再興明顯的勃起頂著睡褲，已快濕到透過布料，緩慢蹭著對方那已經被脫去一半睡褲下的溫熱臀部，沉浸在和對方接吻的姿態中。</p>
<p>他輕易地將手襲上對方的胸前，薄薄的胸肌和因為快感而挺立的乳頭都讓朴再興愛不釋手，捻壓按著的同時就查覺到對方的小腿勾上了自己的，腰部不經意搖擺的樣子性感至極。<br/>朴再興忍不住抄起了一同帶過來的潤滑油和套子，他就著背後的姿勢不停止地進行擴張，最後戴上套緩緩進入。兩人好不容易在完全進入之後停止了輕啄深吻，閉眼喘息著同時又忍不住將雙方的距離又拉得更近，雙手交握在金元弼的腹前，在溫暖的被窩中纏綿著。</p>
<p>這場情事或許是因為在燈光昏暗下只看得到爐壁的亮光，又增添了一股說不清的曖昧和浪漫，還沒有摘下的聖誕節裝飾在上又有特殊的溫馨感，兩人笑著又互相交換了幾個吻，讓性事又拉長了許久。</p>
<p>最後還是換了個姿勢，朴再興握住金元弼的大腿再度挺身而入，隨著時間越來越緊的內部也越來越潮熱，他在高潮快要來臨之際重重揉上了對方的會陰處，聽到金元弼嗚咽的同時縮緊了穴口，朴再興悶哼了聲還是忍不住精液射出，身下那人的陰莖也在修長手指的撫弄下跟著高潮。</p>
<p>兩人都懶得再起身沖洗，朴再興隨意將套子打結丟到了沙發床下，深夜讓人想睡的慾望終於來臨，就著裸身的狀態朴再興又再度恢復了後抱的姿勢，只是將臉埋在對方略微捲曲的頭髮裡，沙啞著聲音說著新年這開端真是好，被金元弼害羞地拍了一下，但也軟聲說著再興哥新年快樂，趕快睡覺。</p>
<p>電子壁爐的仿製篝火聲也確實有白噪音的功效，讓兩人很快睡了過去。<br/>新年愉快:)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>